Party Hardy
by toxicakasha
Summary: This is about my OC Amara the girl who never wants to be in a relationship, but when she goes to a party with her best friends Cana, Levy, Erza and Lisanna and Gajeel is there will he change her mind?


**Aurthors Note: I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters though i do own Amara she is my OC, i own write for fun not profit i make no money off my stories**

Amara walked down the schools halls with her friend, people always laughed at how different she was from them. All her friends were cheerleaders. Amara has short straight cut black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing purple skinny jeans, and a black tank top. She had a bunch of piercings in her ears, two on the bottom right side of her lip, one in her tongue, her belly button and one not many people see. She has a tattoo above her left breast of her schools logo, she got it when she was drunk. She also has three black diamonds tattooed on her upper right leg.

"So you guys going out with tonight?" Amara asked her friends.

"We're going to Laxus's house you coming?" Her best friend Cana asked, looking down at Amara with brown eyes and her long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"I don't know," Amara started, as they got to her locker. She really didn't want to sit there bored while her friends made out with their boyfriends.

Someone grabbed Amara by the arm. "Please Amara," Her friend Lisanna plead, with her white hair bouncing around her chin line and her blue puppy dog eyes stairing at Amara.

"Come on," Erza said putting and arm around Amara's neck hitting her in the face with her scarlet hair and piercing Amara with her brown eyes.

"It's only a small party," Lisanna told her.

"Yeah a few drinks, some games," Cana continued, stairing in front of her.

Amara sighed. "Who will be there?"

Levy came up to them with her blue hair pushed back and her hazel eyes shining. "Nastu and Lisanna, Me and Jet, Erza and Jellal, Juvia and Grey, Cana and Laxus, Lucy and Loke, and Gajeel," Levy answered.

"So everyone and their boyfriends, and me the single one." Amara said looked at each one in turn.

Cana looked over at her. "Gajeel is single."

Amara looked at Cana discusted. "That man could never get a girl in his life." Amara sighed again. "Who am i taking?"

Cana smiled. "Me, Erza, Levy and Lisanna. we're all reading ready at our place."

"I'm guessing your dad is out on yet another business trip." Amara commented, she lives with Cana and Cana's dad. Cana nodded, "and Wendy," Wendy was another girl who lived with them.

"She's staying at a friends for the weekend." Cana replied.

The Amara and Cana went to house to get ready, and Amara knew weather she wanted to go or not, her friends were dragging her. Cana and Amara were getting ready in Amara's room because Cana wanted to borrow a pair of her pants.

"You know, have you ever thought of actually committing to someone?" Cana asked Amara.

Amara had just slipped a short black dress on over her black lace bra and matching panties. "Not interested."

Cana leaned against Amara's desk. "Come on, why, you know Gajeel likes you."

Without looking at Cana Amara walked to her closet and grabbed her black boots. "I'm not letting myself get hurt again."

"Amara you've never been in a relationship before, i know losing the baby was hard for you, but look at Laxus he moved on and we're happy."

Amara finished putting the boots on. "Cana, i can't i know that Laxus is happy but losing our baby wasn't what makes me not want a relationship."

Cana moved from the desk and sat on the bed while Amara put make up on. "You'll have sex but wont commit to anyone."

"No attachments with sex." She said putting her phone in her bra.

"Maybe to you." Cana commented.

Amara put her cigarettes and lighter in her bra as well. "Lets go pick up the others."

She had to stop at Erza, Levy and Lisanna's houses to pick them all up. She drove them to Natsu's house but gave Levy the keys to her car so she wouldn't drive home because she knew she'd be drinking. As soon as they walked threw the door Laxus, Cana's tall blond football playing boyfriend, handed her and Cana red cups. Amara sniffed the cup making sure that there was alcohol in it and went to sit next to everyone in the living room.

"So what are we doing?" Amara asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to Levy and Jet.

"Playing truth or dare." A voice answered from behind her making her jump. She looked to see Gajeel leaning against the wall. He had long sleeked back black hair, red eyes and piercings every where.

"This will be interesting, Amara never lets down a dare." Levy commented, and it was true, Amara always did what she was dared.

"Well it's my turn," Laxus boom, Cana was sitting in his lap drinking her beer.

"Before you go, Natsu can I smoke in the house?" Amara asked, and Nastus nodded his head and handed her an ashtray. She pulled her cigarettes and lighter out of her bra and lit one waving at Laxus to go.

"Okay Amara, truth or dare?" He asked her.

She blew out some smoke and grinned. "Let's start this party off fun, dare."

Laxus smiled and nodded up at Cana. "Kiss Cana,"

Cana and Amara smiled at each other. Amara got off the arm of the couch and walked over to Cana and Laxus and gave Cana a big kiss, then walked over and sat back down taking a long drag of her cigarette. She looked over at Gray with a big smile.

"Gray," she said exhaling smoke. "truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered her. Gray had dark hair with a blueish tint and dark eyes. "I'm too scared of your dares."

She laughed taking another drag and a big sip of her drink. "Have you and Juvia had sex yet?"

Gray blushed deeply and whispered. "No," everyone laughed. Grey looked up at Gajeel who was taking a drink straight off a bottle. "Gajeel, truth or dare."

Amara had just finished her cigarette when Gajeel answered. "Dare,"

Gray smiled wide and Amara saw wheels in his head turn as she took another big sip of her drink. "Kiss Amara, and i don't just mean a peck, use tongue." Gray told him.

Amara about chocked on her drink. Gajeel shook his head. "Come on are you chicken," Natsu said. Natsu had bright pink hair and dark eyes and he annoyed Amara most of the time.

"It's not happening," Amara said finishing her drink.

"Oh come on stop acting like a virgin." Loke's blond haired and brown eyed head cheerleader girlfriend Lucy.

Amara's blood got hot. She looked up at the big man. "I'll do it if you want to."

Gajeel shrugged taking another shot off the bottle. Amara grinned and moved her lighter and cigarettes from her lap and put them behind her. She got up and walked up to him still grinning. She took the bottle from his hands and took a huge shot off it.

Gajeel grinned at her. "Are you sure you want to."

"I never let down a dare, even if i'm just a part in it."

She started to stand on her tip toes and he bent down to meet her. There lips meant and Amara parted them. Gajeel's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring all around it. She could feel their metal tongue rings hitting each other. She stopped the kiss and moved back down on her feet.

"You have your tongue pierced." Gajeel said amazed.

She pulled him down to her so only he could her her whisper. "That's not all i have pierced." she teased, she loved being a tease.

She walked back over to the couch and she still had the bottle in her hand. She sat down making sure she didn't sit on her smokes. She put her lighter and smokes back in her bra and took a shot off the bottle, she could feel herself getting slowly drunk.

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Um, Juvia." he started nodding at Gray's blue haired and blue eyed girlfriend. "Truth or dare,"

"Truth," Juvia answered. She was sitting on the far end of the couch Amara was on and Gray was sitting behind her on the back leaning forward so he wouldn't fall over.

Gajeel grinned evilly. "Are you a virgin?"

Juvia perked up. "Yes I am," she said happily.

Amara snorted. "Gray's not," she said grinning.

"Seriously Amara who in this room haven't you slept with?" Erza's boyfriend Jellal asked her. He had blue hair, brown eyes and a tattoo around his right eye. Him and Erza were both sitting on the floor, Erza in front of him leaning back on his chest.

Amara looked around, first looking at Gajeel and lingering before moving on. "You, Gajeel, Nastu and Jet." She answered.

Lucy jumped up from the spot she was sitting that was next to her ginger boyfriend Loke. "You slept with Loke," Amara smiled and nodded. "You are such a slut." Lucy said storming off.

Loke pointed at the direction Lucy had walked off in. "I need to follow the blond."

"Were you sent to the planet to piss Lucy and Mira off?" Lisanna asked with a smile. Mira was Lisanna's older sister. She was sitting in front of the chair Natsu was in.

Amara smiled wide. "I like to think so." Gajeel chuckled behind her and she turned to give him quick smile before turning back and finishing the bottle she had taken from him.

Natsu bent over and whispered something in Lisanna's ear and Natsu grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to his room. Cana made a movement with her eyes before her and Laxus did the same thing. It wasn't long before the rest of the couples there were making out.

"Um, i think i need more booze." Amara said getting up and stating to walk towards the kitchen.

"Mind if i follow, i don't wanna watch this." Gajeel said to her.

Amara kept her eyes ahead. "I don't care," she responded and continued to walk into the kitchen.

Amara knew where Laxus hid the booze from when she used to come over and mess around with him before he was with Cana. She opened the cabinet under the sink and move the back piece. There was tons of bottles, and there she saw Laxus kept her bottle that she'd left here last time. She grabbed it and put the cabinet back the way it was.

"You seem to know where we hide the booze from the old geezer." Gajeel responded as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus all lived with Laxus's grandfather, who also goes on a lot of business trips.

There was a counter piece in the middle of the kitchen and she leaned on it, not realizing Gajeel could see right down her dress to her black laced bra. She took a shot off her bottle looking at Gajeel. "I came here a lot when i was messing around with Laxus."

"Yeah, you've seem to have been with a few guys." Gajeel said trying not to look down her blouse.

She shrugged, most people in her high school called her a slut, it really don't bother her much. "I've been around." She said taking another shot. "What about you,"

He leaned against the wall crossing his arms. "I've had my share of women."

Amara felt a vibration in her bra and took out a her phone to read the text Levy sent her. "Well, looks like I'm crashing on the couch, good thing Gramps likes me."

"Whats going on?" Gajeel asked drinking some of his beer.

"Well, Jet is taking Levy home, Natsu is going to Lisanna's, Jellal, Erza, Juvia and Grey are taking off, Lucy and Loke are already gone and Cana is staying here." She put her phone on the counter. "And we've all been drinking so I'm crashing on the couch, but i know where the spare blankets are. My car keys are on the table in the living room."

Gajeel shrugged finishing off the beer. "Well, you like video games? It's barely eleven i wont be asleep till about three."

She smiled taking another shot. "I like fighting games."

"Good I've got tons," Gajeel smiled and started walking toward the stairs.

Amara quickly put her bottle back where she found it and followed Gajeel up to his room. It was kinda dark and he had a huge TV. He had a huge stack of dvd's and video games next to the TV.

Amara went over and sat on the futon that was folded out into a bed. The bed was messy and looked like it was almost never made up. Amara watched as Gajeel put a game in the console then he handed her a paddle.

Amara grinned. "Wanna make this interesting?" she asked him

"What were you thinking?" He asked sitting next to her on the futon.

"Whenever one of us loses a match, the loser takes off a piece of clothing."

He grinned at her. "You don't have much clothing,"

She chuckled, "Oh sweetie, you'll be down to nothing before i start losing cloths."

"Oh you think you're that good, then lets do it." Gajeel agreed.

Amara was right, she easily won the first few rounds. Before he new it, Gajeel was wearing nothing but his boxers and she was still fully clothed. She looked over at his alarm clock and noticed the time.

"I guess i should go get those blankets from the laundry room and got to bed." She said as she started to get up.

Gajeel grabbed her arm. "You can stay here, with me." he told her.

she looked away. "Gajeel, if i stayed here, we'll do something. I know we both want to, but i can't let myself get hurt."

He pulled her down on his lap and kissed her, and she kissed him back. When the kiss was over he was holding her face in both his hands. "I wont hurt you i swear."

The smile she had faded. "Gajeel no one means to hurt someone, like i never meant to hurt Laxus, but i did."

"What happened with that? I've heard stuff from Mira," Gajeel started.

Amara was still sitting in his lap. "Well, when Mira and Laxus were together i was fooling around with Laxus. I got pregnant, the only ones i told were Laxus, Cana and Laxus's Grandfather. Mira found out i was sleeping with him and we got in a fist fight at school. She didn't know about the baby and she punched me in the belly and i lost the baby."

"That sucks," Gajeel responded. "So, you never dated Laxus just slept with him."

"I've never dated anyone."

"Why not, just stay with me tonight, if you don't like it, i'll never ask anything from you again."

She said, then smiled. She moved so she was kneeling on the bed facing him. she kissed him lustfully. After a moment he started to push her back on to the bed and he was hovering over her and she had her legs around him.

The next morning they both woke up naked wrapped up in the blankets and each other. Gajeel held her close and she didn't bother pushing him away. She'd been laying away from him, so she turned around so she could kiss him.

"Maybe it is time for me to finally let my heart belong to someone." She said, Gajeel smiled and kissed her happily.


End file.
